Andy And The Housekeeper
by raisedinthesouth
Summary: A Deadliest Catch fic: Abigail Morrison accepted Johnathan Hillstrand's offer when he told her he needed a housekeeper, but sparks will fly when Johnathan's brother Andy needs a place to crash...
1. Chapter 1

"Abigail." Johnathan Hillstrand tossed the remote to the tv onto the couch and sat back.

"Yeah." Abigail Morrison stuck her head around the corner.

"My brother needs a place to crash, so do you mind fixin up the spare room?"

"No." she started back into the kitchen.

"Hey."

"Yeah." She turned and smiled.

"You mind cookin a prime rib, maybe that killer zucchini stuff?"

"No problem."

Johnathan smiled at her, "You are the best babe." He got up and grabbed his keys, "I gotta run or I will be late." He stopped at the door, "He should be here in about an hour."

"Ok." She nodded.

Andy hopped out of his truck and rang the doorbell, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He leaned against the side of the wall, waiting for Johnathan to answer the door. To his surprise, a very attractive auburn haired woman answered.

"Uh.." Andy looked around, "I was looking for...sorry, I must have the wrong house."

"Are you Johnathan's brother?"

He nodded, and she extended her hand, "I'm Abigail." she stepped out of the doorway, "come on in, Johnathan will be back from the gym in a little bit."

Andy sized her up. She was not Johnathan's type.. at all. She looked like she was a lot younger than he was too.

"I... my stuff is in the truck."

"Oh, ok." she slipped her shoes on and started to the door.

"You, don't have to..."

"Oh its ok, I don't mind at all."

Abigail pulled three suitcases out of the back of the truck and noticed that there were two more in the back seat. Whoever said men traveled lightly had obviously never met Johnathan's brother.

"So." Andy sat down at the table thanking her for the beer she sat in front of him, "how did you meet my brother?"

"Oh, we aren't dating."

Andy choked on the beer, giving her a look. Abigail looked at him horrified.

"Oh... oh no we aren't... I am his housekeeper."

"Oh." Andy nodded. "sorry, I just assumed that..."

"Well, you assumed wrong."

Andy slid his plate back and groaned. "Damn, now that was awesome." he downed the rest of the beer, "She cook like this every night?"

"Yeah," Johnathan groaned, "Which is why I started goin to the gym." he shook his head, 'She's makin me fat as hell."

Andy peered around the corner, and leaned in, whispering to his brother, "Dude, she is like smoking hot."

"Yeah, I know."

"How... how do you not..."

"Come on Andy."

Johnathan got up and put his plate in the sink, "She needed a job."

"Where'd you meet her?"

"The gym." Johnathan sat back down and slid a beer across the table to his brother, "sweet girl."

"Well." Andy stretched, "I need a shower." He clapped Johnathan on the back, "What time's the game come on?"

"Eight I think,"

Andy bounded upstairs and stripped, stepping into the shower. He really needed to get in touch with a realtor. He didn't want to stay with Johnathan any longer than he had to. He turned the water off and reached for a towel.

Abigail hummed to herself, balancing the armload of towels. She opened the bathroom door and gasped, then shrieked at the sight of Andy standing in front of her, naked.

"Oh my..." She dropped the towels and turned around, "oh god I am so embarrassed."

"What's wrong?" Johnathan had bounded up stairs when he heard Abigail scream.

"That" She pointed to Andy, red faced, almost in tears.

"Hey, come on now, I know I don't look that bad."

Johnathan gave his brother a look, "Lock the fuckin door next time."

Abigail looked at her boss with pleading eyes, "I am so sorry, I... I didn't know he was in there."

"Its ok hon, don't worry about it. "Johnathan chuckled and hugged her, "Andy never figured out what the lock on the bathroom door was for." he smiled at her, "I have seen his bare ass more times than I want to remember." he shrugged, "guess I am traumatized for life."

Abigail nodded, half smiling. She wasn't exactly traumatized, but she sure as hell wasn't telling Johnathan that.

"I think I am going to bed."

"Ok."

Abigail closed her bedroom door and picked up a book. She tried to read, but couldn't concentrate, not being able to get the image of Andy's finely chiseled naked body out of her mind. She kept getting this mental image of his cock... he was large.. and he wasn't even hard.

"Ok, Abigail, stop this." She said to herself, turning over and clicking the lamp off.

She tossed and turned all night, thinking about what having sex with Andy might be like. She had heard moans of pleasure wafting down the hallway from her bosses room on more than one occasion, and had seen one "satisfied customer", so to speak, after another leave his bed. If Andy was like that.

"He's your bosses brother for crying out loud."

Abigail punched the pillow and cussed, trying to fall asleep. She finally did, and had a very erotic dream about Andy.

Andy gave himself a final look in the mirror and walked to the kitchen. He smiled at Abigail, who was busy lining the shelves in the kitchen cabinets.

"You look nice." She said, stepping off the stool.

"Thanks." He grinned at her, "Where's John?"

"I have no idea.' she said, then pointed to the back door, "there he is."

"Sorry dude." He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, "Let me hop in the shower real quick."

Johnathan came back downstairs in record time and told Abigail she could take the night off. "Order yourself a pizza or something." he said, kissing her forehead like a doting older brother.

Abigail had fallen asleep on the couch watching a James Dean movie marathon on American Movie Classics when she heard Johnathan and Andy return home. She sat up just in time to see Andy guiding a busty, chubby blonde to his room. Johnathan slid his arm around his date and nodded to Abigail, "Nite doll."

Abigail checked the front door and went to her room, pausing for a minute outside the room Andy was sleeping in. She put her ear to the door, and then quietly scolded herself. Whatever might be going on in that room was surely not any concern of hers. She was about to close her bedroom door when she heard the blonde moan, "Oh my god Andy." and shut the door. Hot tears formed in her eyes as she turned the covers down.

"What the hell's wrong with you." She said, wiping her eyes. "Its none of your business what he does."

Still, she couldn't sleep, wishing she was the blonde in Andy's bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy woke the next morning with a splitting headache. The woman he'd picked up the night before was hot as hell, but she snored like a fuckin bear. He tossed the covers back and headed to the kitchen. A delicious aroma tickled his nose as he rounded the corner, and headed to the coffee pot.

"Mornin" He half smiled at Abigail.

"Yeah." She nodded, "Mornin."

Abigail turned her back so he couldn't see her face. She still couldn't figure out why she was so jealous. She had no claim to him. She plated some Canadian bacon and dipped eggs out of the skillet. She slammed the plate down in front of Andy.

"So, would your "friend" like breakfast?"

"Oh, I don't know." He smiled at her, "She's not up yet."

Abigail nodded. "You know.. "she held her hand up, "never mind, its not my business anyway." She tossed the hand towel onto the counter. "I am going to take a shower."

"Abigail, did I do something or..."

"No." She shook her head, walking out of the kitchen.

Abigail got a good look at Andy's "wife for the night" and she was pathetic. He must have been plastered to have wanted to... "Ok, shut up." She scolded herself, "that's not your business." Abigail looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She had never thought of herself as being gorgeous, but she certainly wasn't ugly either. She had been voted Homecoming and Prom queen in high school, but that didn't mean anything now. She turned the water on in the shower and laid clean clothes out on the bed.

Abigail stepped under the warm spray and tilted her head back. She secretly hoped that Andy's "crashing" at her boss's house wouldn't be permanent.

Andy was sitting out on the deck drinking a cup of coffee. The sun was reflecting off the water, and it really couldn't have been a more perfect morning.

"Hey," Johnathan stepped out the door and sat in the chair beside Andy, "How'd you sleep?"

"I have slept better. "Andy took a sip of coffee. "damn woman snored like hell all night."

Johnathan chuckled.

"So, what's the story on Abigail?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how'd she come to work here for you?" Andy snickered, "I mean, you have her living in your house."

"Yeah, cause she needed a place to stay. It was just suppose to be temporary, but I kinda like having her here, I mean Scotty and Tae are gone, have their own kids." Johnathan shrugged, "its kinda nice to know someone's waiting on you." Johnathan read his brother's face, "and you can get that thought out of your mind, she's like my kid sister."

"So, you wouldn't mind if I asked her out?"

"You?"

"Yeah me." Andy scowled, "why'd you say it like that?"

"Andy, I... I just don't want her to get hurt."

"I wouldn't do that man."

"Well, don't be surprised if she tells you no."

Andy got up and went inside in search of Abigail.

Abigail was in the room Andy was sleeping in pulling the bed linens off the bed.

"Here, let me help you." He stepped over and pulled the fitted sheet off the bed.

"You don't have to do this.. I can manage."

"I don't mind." He said smiling at her. That smile of his.. he could charm the panties off of a nun.

"Thanks." she reached for the clean sheets, and Andy took the fitted sheet, unfolding it.

"So, what do you like to do?"

"I'm sorry." she shook her head.

"For fun, on weekends you know."

"Oh." She nodded, tucking the sheet under the mattress. "sometimes I go to my friend Mark's, to ride horses."

"Horses." he picked up a pillow, sliding the pillowcase onto it, "you know how to ride?"

"Yeah, been riding since I was little." Abigail slid the comforter up and tossed the pillows onto the bed. "been barrel racing since I was about ten."

"Wow." Andy smiled, "didn't realize we had that in common." He rubbed his chin. "so you interested in maybe going riding tomorrow?"

Abigail gulped. Johnathan's hot, sexy brother had just asked her to go riding with him. She had no excuse not to go. She looked up at him and was telling him yes before she could think.

"Great." He clapped his hands together, "so, you want to pack a picnic lunch or..."

"Yeah, sure, sounds good." Abigail started to walk out of the room, reaching to pick up the wad of sheets on the floor.

"Abbie." Andy called out to her.

"Yeah." she turned and looked at him.

"Sorry, I didn't.. I mean.. I hope you don't mind me calling you..."

"I don't." she said smiling.

"Uh, do we need to go grab deli meat or.."

"No, I can fix something."

She headed downstairs with the sheets and stuffed them into the washer. "Oh my gosh." she said, clapping her hand over her mouth.

"Abigail." Johnathan's voice boomed out, "Where you at?"

"Right here." she stepped out of the laundry room.

Johnathan gave her a concerned look, "You ok babe?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she tucked her hair behind her ear. "So.. did you need something?"

"Oh.. yeah.. you mind fixing a pan of lasagna, something like that?"

"Sure."

He smiled, "Scotty's coming over tonight, for me to meet his fiancée."

"Oh," Abigail smiled, "sounds good." she pulled a box of lasagna noodles from the pantry, "So, you want salad and garlic bread too?"

"Sure."

"What about dessert?"

"You could make that Éclair stuff Sawyer likes."

"Ok," she pulled a package of ground beef out of the fridge. She was too busy thinking about tomorrow to even give a second thought to what Johnathan was saying.

"You hear me kiddo?" Johnathan leaned against the counter.

"Oh, I'm sorry what.."

"I said, did Andy talk to you earlier?"

"Oh yeah he did." she turned her attention back to the meat she was browning, "we are going riding tomorrow."

"Oh." he nodded.

"Why?"

"No reason."

Abigail got up early the next morning, and started frying chicken to take for lunch. Johnathan walked in, sniffing.

"God something smells good in here." he slid his arm around her shoulder, "you know, Andy's kind of a nut for fried chicken." Johnathan poured a cup of coffee, "one taste of that, you might never get rid of him."

"That's kind of the plan." She said, mumbling to herself.

Johnathan heard her clear as day and chuckled to himself as he started out the back door.

"I laid the paper out there already."

"Thanks."

"Don't lose the coupon circulars."

Andy walked into the kitchen grinning from ear to ear. "Man, now that smells good."

"Hope you like potato salad."

"Love it." He sipped his coffee. Abigail looked over at him but probably shouldn't have. He had the most hypnotizing eyes.

"Johnathan's outback reading the paper."

"You trying to get rid of me?"

"No," She giggled, "you are just," she pointed to the platter, "kind of..."

"Oh. sorry."

Andy stepped behind Abigail, his crotch slightly grazing her side. She felt shock waves all over her, almost dropping the platter.

She glanced to her left, and he was leaning against the counter. Abigail didn't need to wonder what he was sporting under those light grey Under Armor shorts. She thought back to the awkward moment when she'd caught him coming out of the shower and almost blushed.

"So, you want to head over to Mark's house around ten?"

"Sure, I guess but I need to call him first."

"I already did." Andy leaned over, placing his cup in the sink. Abigail swallowed hard, his nearness almost being more than she could take.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, me and John have been friends with him for years."

"Oh." She nodded, "if you want something to eat.."

Andy grabbed an apple and grinned at her, "I'm good." He took a bite and nodded to the smoking platter of chicken, "saving my appetite for lunch."

Abigail turned the stove off and packed the chicken and the rest of the food into the cooler. She stuck a six pack of beer down in the small insulated bag with the ice packs in it and headed to her room to change clothes. She decided to wear a white tank top, and pulled a lightweight long sleeve shirt that was three different shades of purple over it. She tied the two sides of the shirt together at her waist and pulled her hair up into a ponytail, before sliding on her tan colored Justin Roper boots.

"So," Andy looked over at her, trying hard not to stare at her chest. "you win any barrel racing awards?"

"Yeah, I was National Champ five years in a row."

Andy looked at her wide eyed, "That was you?"

"Yeah." She nodded, "Guess I dropped a few pounds since then."

Andy didn't say anything for fear he might offend her. "I remember when you won that year at Cheyenne."

"Me too." she nodded, "it was raining like hell that day."

"Yeah." he nodded laughing, "never seen so many muddy rodeo clowns."

He turned off the main highway and pulled into a parking spot in front of the office.

"I can go in and let him know we are here."

"Ok." Andy nodded, "so you want to leave the coolers in the truck or..."

"We can take a cart down to the stables." she turned when she got to the door, "Just put it in back."

Andy and Abigail rode for what seemed like hours. They finally stopped when they reached a pond in back of the property and tethered the horses.

"You hungry?" she handed him a beer.

"Starving."

Abigail laid a blanket on the ground and started pulling containers out. Andy helped himself to a chicken leg and rolled his eyes when he took the first bite, "Oh my god." He wiped his mouth, "this is the best chicken I ever ate."

"You don't have to say that."

"Its true." he sipped the beer, "you are a hell of a good cook Abigail." Andy smiled at her, "just makes me wonder if you are as good..."

"As good as what?" she laid her fork down and looked at him.

"Nothing, never mind." No way in hell was he about to admit that he was curious to know if she was as good a lover as she was a cook.

"Well, you ready to head back?" Andy reached for her hand and helped her stand up. Abigail felt her pulse quicken. Her being so near him like this was making her lightheaded.

"Yeah if you are."

Andy tied the bag to the side of the saddle and helped Abigail mount the horse. He ran his hand down her leg, she didn't know if that was intentional or not, but tried to tame the thoughts of what his hands would feel like... she silently scolded herself.

Abigail stole a glance at him as they drove back to Johnathan's house. He really was a hell of a good looking man. He was even sexy in a pair of glasses.

"Had a good time." He said looking over at her.

"Yeah, me too."

"Well," he scratched his head, "John and Emily are going out tonight, so you want to go grab dinner and..."

"Fine with me." she shrugged.

"Ok."

Andy stopped the truck and helped her out. Abigail was about to open the back door to the truck to get the cooler out, but Andy stopped her.

She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and looked up at him, "We should probably get this inside and..."

She didn't get another word out. Andy had pinned her against the truck, his lips pressed to hers.

"Wow." he stepped back, "sorry, I guess I should have asked you if it was ok for me to do that."

"If I didn't want you to kiss me Andy, you wouldn't have." she said, giving him a lustful look. She surprised herself that she was actually flirting with him.

"Oh." He smiled snaking his arms around her, "Well, then I guess you don't mind if I do it again?"

She put her arms around his neck, slowly shaking her head no as his head lowered and once again, kissed her, deeply this time. Abigail softly moaned as he slid his tongue into her mouth. Abigail could feel his hardness pressing against her, and broke the kiss.

"Maybe.." she looked up at him, face flushed, "maybe we should go inside."

"Yeah." he pulled the cooler out of the truck and followed her to the door.

Johnathan looked up as Abigail and Andy walked in.

"Have fun?"

"Yeah we did." Abigail's cheeks looked flushed, and Johnathan scowled at his brother.

"You can just sit that in the fridge." Abigail handed Andy a container. He took it and slipped his arm around her, kissing her before he closed the refrigerator door.

"Guess I should go and take a shower." she said, peering up at him.

"Want some company?" He pressed his fore head to hers, "I can wash your back." He wagged his eyebrows, "maybe your front."

"I don't think so cowboy." she laughed.

Andy flopped down on the couch, meeting the piercing gaze of his brother.

"What?" Andy took a sip of water.

"You better not have.."

"I didn't."

"Then why the hell's her face flushed."

"Because, its eighty fucking degrees out there."

Andy stood up, "I guess I will take a shower when she's done."

Abigail stood in the shower, her mind floating back to Andy kissing her by his truck. It sounded strange, and stupid, but he made her feel like a teenager again. She pulled on a pair of light grey shorts and a hot pink tank top and blow dried her hair.

"Ok." she said to her reflection, "no matter how bad he wants to.. no sex."

It was a promise to herself she hoped she could keep.


	3. Chapter 3

Abigail popped a pillowcase before hanging it on the clothesline. She and Johnathan had more than once debated the fact that she should use the dryer.

Andy saw Abigail standing at the clothesline and bounded down the steps of the front porch. She bent over to pull a sheet out of the hamper and he grabbed her.

"Oh shit." she whirled around, "you scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry." he snickered. "need some help?"

"No, I think I can handle it." she tossed the sheet over the line, securing it with clothespins.

"Reminds me of being with my grama," Andy eyed her up and down, "she use to hang clothes on a line like this."

Abigail blew her hair out of her face and bent to pick up the empty hamper.

"Uh, Johnathan's out so..."

"Yes, I am aware." she started walking toward the house, "he told me last night."

"Well, you want to go and grab something to eat or..."

"No." she shook her head.

Andy watched her walk inside, wondering what the hell he would have possibly done to suddenly make her so cold toward him.

"So, do you want to..."

"Excuse me." she brushed past him, "I have work to do."

Andy stepped in front of her, "Abi, did I do something to.."

"No, why?"

"Well, the other day when we went riding, you acted like, I mean, I thought we were really into each other and then..."

"And then what?"

"You just.. you act like... you know what. forget it." He tossed his hands up and walked out.

Abigail tossed clothes into the washer, hot tears forming in her eyes. She replayed the conversation she'd had with the woman on the phone earlier, "Please tell him his wife called."

Abigail reached for the phone and cussed when she stubbed her toe on the side of the coffee table.

"Hey." Johnathan snickered, "everything ok?"

"Yeah, its fine." she sat down, "my little toes have a knack for finding the corners of coffee tables."

He laughed, "Well, I should be home sometime Thursday." He sensed something was wrong, "you ok?"

"No." she choked back tears, "why didn't you tell me Andy was married?" she flopped down on the couch, "I never would have..."

"Whoa, hey wait a second, Andy's not married hon."

"Oh really, is that why his wife called here?"

Johnathan sighed, "Abbie, she's not his wife anymore, she's just having a hard time coming to grips with the fact that Andy's moved on."

"You better not be lying to me."

"Hey," he laughed, "you are a damn black belt, I aint that stupid."

"Thanks Johnathan."

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

Abigail spotted Andy, shirtless, chopping firewood in the back yard. She stood at the window just for a second, watching him. He looked damn sexy with his shirt off. Abigail twirled her hair around her finger watching him bend over, setting another piece of wood onto the tree stump. She slipped her shoes on and stepped out the back door.

Andy swung the ax, splitting the piece of wood into two perfectly even pieces. He took a swig of water, trying like hell to figure out what he could have possibly done to upset Abigail so badly. He slipped his ball cap back onto his head and glanced up to see her walking toward him.

"You... you are pretty good at that."

He grunted, lifting the ax and splitting another hunk of wood, "Thanks."

"Andy, I... I need to apologize to you, for earlier."

He shrugged, "No problem."

"No, it is a problem." she sighed, "I... some woman called here looking for you, and she said she was your wife and I..."

"What?"

"I. I didn't know what to think about..."

"You could have asked me." he sat down on the stump and looked up at her, "I have been divorced for almost two years."

"That's what Johnathan said."

"What did she want?"

"I didn't ask, she just said to tell you, "your wife" had called."

Andy sighed, "Well, I guess I need to make sure nothing's wrong."

Abigail kicked at a rock, watching him walk back toward the house. "You are so stupid Abigail, to even think that someone like him would want something like you."

Andy hung the phone up, madder than a hornet caught in a screen door. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and twisted the top off, tossing it onto the counter. He glanced up at Abigail when she walked in the back door.

"What's for dinner?"

She was a million miles away, and hadn't fully heard what he'd said.

"I'm sorry, did you ask me something?"

"Yeah," he laughed, "I asked you what we were eating tonight."

"Oh," she walked to the sink, "I was just planning to make chicken fried steak and gravy."

"Sounds good." he glanced up at her, his blue eyes twinkling, "I got time for a shower?"

She shrugged, "Yeah, I guess so."

Andy smiled, walking toward her, "You... want to join me?"

"What?" she jerked her head up.

Andy tucked her hair behind her ear, "Maybe I need someone to wash my back."

He had her pressed against the counter. Abigail could feel his hard cock pressing against her, and she thought back to that first day when she'd caught him coming out of the shower.

"Andy, maybe we shouldn't..."

"Shouldn't what?" He whispered, "You want it just as bad as I do."

"Andy." she whispered, almost melting against him. He placed his hands on either side of her on the counter and kissed her.

He broke the kiss, looking at her "I want you."

"Andy, I.. I don't think."

"What?"

"You wont like it."

He almost laughed, but he didn't want to make her feel bad. "I bet I do."

"No." she shook her head, "You wont."

"Ok." He crooked his finger under her chin, turning her face to his, "I am going to take a shower, then we are gonna eat some dinner, and then whatever happens.. just happens."

"You want to have sex with me?"

"Yeah, I do.. pretty damn bad."

Abigail watched him walk upstairs, still not totally able to wrap her mind around the fact that someone as sexy as Andy wanted her, like that. She pulled a skillet out from under the sink and poured a little oil into it, then floured the steak to fry, all the while thinking about what sex with Andy might be like.

"That was awesome." Andy slid his plate back.

"Thanks." Abigail stood up and picked up the plates, "there's apple pie in here, I mean, if you want dessert."

"Oh, I want dessert." Andy walked toward her.

"Andy.. I meant.."

Andy slid his arms around her, reaching behind her and undoing her hair that was tied up in a bun. Her hair tumbled out.

Abigail slid her arms around his neck, totally lost in the moment. Andy slid his arms under her legs, lifting her up and carrying her upstairs.

"We can take things as slow as you want to." He looked down at her, laying her on the bed.

"Andy, I.. are you sure you..."

"Want to have sex with you," he nodded, slowly undoing the buttons of her blouse, "yeah, I am sure."

Andy looked down at her, concern on his face when he saw the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I wont hurt you Abbie."

"I know." She wiped her eyes, "I feel so stupid."

"Why?"

"Lets just say my first sexual experience was not very good." She sat up and looked over at him, "it was also my last."

"You mean you were..."

"Raped yes." she looked away.

"Abigail, don't be ashamed." he put his hand on her back, "you didn't do anything wrong."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok." He reached for her hand. "so, we don't have to be intimate, if you don't want to." he pulled her onto his lap. "We can just sleep together," she gave him a look, "Sleep." he kissed her hand, "that's it."

She nodded. "Ok."

Abigail snapped the bathroom light off and slid into the bed. Andy pulled her over toward him and she spooned against him. Abigail fell asleep in his strong arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Andy stretched and turned onto his side, looking at a sleeping Abigail. She was not what Andy could call beautiful, he'd slept with women a hell of a lot hotter than she was. It had taken him a long time to realize that what a woman looked like on the outside didn't matter. He'd met women and been with women who were smoking hot, and the biggest bitches on the planet. He eased out of bed quietly so he wouldn't wake her up and made his way downstairs.

Abigail woke up and yawned, soon realizing she was in bed alone. She sniffed and smiled. Andy was cooking breakfast. She went to the bathroom and padded barefooted downstairs, giggling at the sight of him in her hot pink camoflauge apron.

"Good Morning." she reached into the cabinet for a cup,

Andy grinned, flipping a pancake before kissing her, "Mornin." He plated the cakes and handed it to her. "sleep ok?"

"Better than I have in a long time." She sat down and sipped her coffee, "how about you?"

Andy turned the stove off and joined her at the table. "I slept great." he smiled at her.

Abigail didn't want to hurt his feelings, and told him the pancakes were good, but they were the most horrid things she'd ever eaten in her life. She walked to the sink and spit the remaining bite into a napkin.

"Well," He sat his plate in the sink, "how'd you like my pancakes?"

"Honestly." she said looking up at him, "they..." she giggled, "they were horrible."

"Oh really." Andy crossed his arms in front of him, "you are gonna pay for that missy.. dearly."

Abigail squealed when Andy lunged at her, and then she was on the run. Andy caught her by the waist when they reached the top of the stairs.

"Gotcha." He said, spinning her around. "now what to do with you?"

"Andy." Abigail tried to wriggle away from him, "Let me go."

"Nope." He grinned, kissing her neck, "damn you smell good."

"Andy please." Abigail said, more sternly, and Andy read the fear in her eyes.

"Abbie, I was just... I am not gonna hurt you." Andy realized she was shaking.

"I'm sorry." She said, shaking her head.

"No, I am" He wrapped his arms around her, "You ok?"

She nodded. "I... I just don't trust guys very much."

"I wish you would talk to me." He sat down on the bed.

"I would rather just forget about it." She said, wiping her eyes.

"You know, if you talk it out, it may help."

Abigail knew Andy was right, but at the same time, she just wanted to wipe that horrible night from her memory. She was starting to have strong feelings for him, that she couldn't control. She sat down on the bed beside him and turned her body so she was facing him.

"Ok, here goes nothing..."

Andy rubbed her back, as she laid on his chest. "So, now you know."

He sighed, "That dude needs his fuckin balls cut off."

"Well." she sat up, "as my daddy would say, that's whiskey under the bridge."

"Why didn't you press charges against him?"

"His father is a judge Andy, it would have been a big waste of time."

"Well," Andy stood up and walked to the window, "I would never do anything like that to you."

"I know that." She said, smiling at him.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"I really need to go grocery shopping."

"Oh." Andy made a face, "I hate that."

"Me too, but, I am not spending my money so..."

Andy laughed, "Mind if I tag along?"

"Not at all." Abigail pulled her shoes out from under the bed, "Uh, Andy..."

"Yeah,"

"I.. I need to take a shower and..."

"Oh, I don't mind." He said, sitting back down on the bed.

"Andy."

"What?"

She shook her head, then suddenly felt a wave of recklessness. She slipped her shirt off, revealing a huge set of tits.

Andy swallowed hard, watching her undress. When she bent over to toss her underwear into the hamper, he saw the huge scar on her back. He stood up and walked over toward her, kissing the scar.

"He did that to you?"

Abigail nodded, not meeting his eyes.

Andy turned her to him, Abigail reading the lust in his eyes. She was no fool, she knew exactly what he wanted. She turned her face toward his, their lips meeting.

Abigail slid her arms around his neck, melting against him. She wanted him to love her, passionately, gently, the way she'd always dreamed her first time would be.

Abigail heard a strange sound bubble from Andy's throat, and ran her hands through his hair. He pulled back, breaking the kiss and reading her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to?"

She nodded, totally lost in him.

Andy laid her back on the bed, lifting her legs up. He flicked at her clit with his tongue.

"Oh.. oh my god Andy. "Abigail dug her fingers into his shoulders, "oh, do that again."

"Feel good baby?" He kissed her inner thigh.

"Yes." she moaned, "Please."

Andy kissed his way from her hot, throbbing pussy to her bountiful breasts. "God, you have got..." he sighed and licked his lips. "You got a nice set of tits."

"Thanks.. I guess."

Andy read her eyes again, looking for any sign of fear, "Are you sure you want to..."

Abigail pulled him to her, sliding her tongue into his mouth, kissing him deeply, "Does that answer your question?" she slid her legs around him, lifting her pelvis.

"Hmmmm.. don't make me go all captain on you."

"Oh, I want you to go all captain on me."

"You do?"

"Yeah." She moaned as he entered her.

"Holy shit, you are so wet." he grunted, "and hot."

It felt like it had been forever since he'd gotten any, and tried like hell not to cum too fast. He couldn't hold off, and let himself go in her.

"Sorry." He pulled her onto his chest, kissing the top of her head, "I promise to last longer next time."

Abigail laid her head on his chest, and Andy could feel the hot tears hitting his bare skin.

"Hey," He lifted her head up, brushing her hair back, "what's this, I didn't hurt you..."

"No," She shook her head, "you didn't hurt me."

"Then why are you crying Abbie?"

"No one has ever made me feel like that before." she ran her hand down his chest, "I know that sounds stupid but.."

"No it doesn't." He held her close. "its different when you are with someone you love."

Abigail's eyes widened. Did he seriously just say that.


	5. Chapter 5

Abigail sat on the riverbank watching Johnathan and Andy cast lines out. This still was almost like a dream to her. She and Andy had been getting to know each other a lot better. She had not told Johnathan, but Andy had asked Abigail to move in with him. He had purchased a house a street over from Johnathan.

"You can still work for him, I mean, its not like its in the next county."

"I know Andy, but Johnathan has been really good to me, I just hate to do him like that."

Abigail laughed when Johnathan lost his balance and slipped, falling backwards into the water.

He turned and gave her a look, "Oh, you think that's funny?" He tossed his fishing pole down and started walking toward her.

"Ok, Johnathan.. no.. don't do that." She squealed when he tossed her over his shoulder and started walking to the water. Abigail kicked, giggled and tried to twist out of his grip, but he was too strong.

"Don't you dare." She hissed. suddenly realizing the white tank top she was wearing would be revealing to say the least when it got wet.

"Hey, John, let her go man." Andy took Abigail by the waist and lifted her down, "you ok?"

She nodded, giving Johnathan a "fuck you" look, "I will wait in the truck."

"What the hell's wrong with you dude?" Andy scowled at his brother.

"What did I do, I was just playin around."

Andy rubbed his chin, "So she hasn't told you, anything about her past?"

"No." Johnathan popped his ball cap on, "you ready?"

They trio rode home in silence, Abigail resting her head on Andy's shoulder. She knew Johnathan was just fooling around, but..

"You want to stop and grab dinner on the way home or..." Johnathan glanced in the rear view mirror at Abigail.

"Whatever you want to do."

Johnathan pulled into a Chinese take out restaurant and got out of the truck, "What do you want?"

"Doesn't matter." Abigail shrugged.

Johnathan sighed and walked toward the door.

"You ok?" Andy kissed her hand

"Yeah."

"Abbie, you really should tell him what happened."

"I.. its not a big deal."

"Yeah it is." Andy slid his arm around her, "I could fuckin kill that..."

"Can we please, just talk about something else." Abigail nodded toward the front of the truck just as Johnathan was coming out of the building. "I don't want to discuss it anymore."

Andy leaned against the counter, watching Abigail make the coffee pot for the next morning.

"So, have you thought any more about moving in?"

"No." she shook her head, "what am I suppose to tell your brother?"

Andy grinned, "That you are moving in with me."

"Andy, I don't know I mean..."

"I get sick of eggshell sex ok." He sighed, "damn, I want to cum as loud as I want to in my own damn house."

"There's no reason why I cant spend the night every now and again."

Andy frowned, "I don't like waking up by myself." He nuzzled her neck, "and besides, you ALWAYS do what the captain tells you to."

"Well, sorry but this isn't the Time Bandit, and I am not one of your deckhands."

Andy slipped his hand under her shirt, "Don't make me go captain on you woman."

"Oh, I would love for you to go captain on me." She ran her finger over his perfect lips, "just not right now." she kissed him, "I guess maybe I should go and talk to Johnathan."

"I will be out back."

Abigail found Johnathan, head buried in a classic car magazine.

"Can I talk with you for a second?"

"Sure." He smiled up at her, tossing the magazine to the side, "what's up?"

"Well," She sat down, tucking her hair behind her ear, "Andy bought a house and..."

"And he wants you to live with him" Johnathan took a sip of beer.

"How did you know?"

"Been knowin Andy a long time babe," Johnathan smiled.

"So, you would be ok with me moving out?"

"Well, to be honest, I have kinda gotten use to you being here, and I will miss you, but you gotta live your own life." He leaned his head back, "but you will still come over here and clean and..."

"Oh sure, yes." Abigail nodded

"Well," He stood up and hugged her, "you go on then."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." He sat down on the couch, pulling her down to sit beside him, 'I need to ask you something though, why did you get so freaked out when I picked you up and carried you to the water earlier, you know I would never hurt you."

"I know." she nodded, her eyes misting, "just old memories."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Well, as long as Andy knows..."

"He does." She sighed, peering up at him, "I... I was sexually assaulted Johnathan, and it took me a long time to trust people again, especially men." she shrugged, 'I guess I can thank Andy for finally breaking the walls down."

"Sorry to hear that." Johnathan's jaw tightened, "sorry bastard."

"Its over, in the past, and I want it to stay there."

Abigail stepped out the back door and was immediately scooped up by Andy.

"Well, do we have the old man's blessing?"

Abigail laughed, "Yes, he just wants me to keep working for him."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah Andy, you can tell me anything."

"I... I am having some pretty strong feelings for you."

"Me too."

"Come on, lets go."

"Go where, you haven't even closed on the house yet."

"I have an idea."

Andy took Abigails hand and they ran to his truck. In what seemed like seconds they were in a pond about a mile from Johnathan's house, naked as the day they were born, screwing like rabbits.

"You ever fucked in the water?" Andy wrapped her legs around his waist.

"No." She panted

"Baby you are somethin else." he grunted.

"OH MY GOSH." Abigail wriggled out of Andy's grasp and he turned to see a spotlight directed right at them.

Andy ran his hand through his hair and looked from left to right. He had never been so embarrassed in his life.

"Hey John, can you, uh, come and get us?"

"Where are you?"

"The police station."


	6. Chapter 6

Johnathan gave Andy a stern glare before walking to the receptionist desk.

"May I help you." The woman looked up at him and smiled.

"I am here to pick up my brother."

"Your brother?"

Johnathan nodded toward the bench Andy and Abigail were sitting on.

"Oh," She handed Johnathan a piece of paper, "Just sign this, they have to appear in court on Monday at nine."

"Thanks." He handed her pen back to her. Abigail noticed her stand up and watch Johnathan walk away. Abigail didn't blame her, Johnathan was hot as hell.

Johnathan unlocked the front door, after taking Andy to get his truck, and the trio walked inside. Johnathan, after asking Abigail if she was ok, flopped down on the couch and threw the TV remote at Andy.

"What the… what the fuck's the matter with you?"

"How old are you dude?"

"Shut up."

"I had to bail your ass out of jail for skinny dipping on private property."

"No worse than the time I had to bail you out." Abigail handed Johnathan and Andy both a beer before sitting on the couch beside Andy.

Andy looked at Johnathan and cocked an eyebrow. "Abbie had to bail you out of jail?"

"I... we aren't talkin about me."

"Well." Abigail crossed her arms and looked over at him, "its the truth."

"What did you do man?"

"Nothin." He got up to walk to the kitchen, "I need a beer."

"You have one." Abigail pointed to the bottle in front of him.

"I need a cold one."

Andy snickered, leaning over toward Abigail, "Ok, what did he do?"

"He "exposed" himself after a hockey game one night." Abigail shook her head, "never seen so many women's cell phones pop out in my life."

"You mean, they were makin pictures of him?"

"Yeah." Abigail laughed, "I was able to talk the judge out of an indecent exposure charge."

"How?"

"Oh I can be very convincing."

Andy grinned at her, "So, why don't we go upstairs, finish what we started at the pond."

Abigail's eyes twinkled and she stood up. "Race ya." She said before running to the stairs.

Andy grabbed her around the waist before she reached the bottom step, "Damn I cant wait to close on that house."

Andy climbed into the truck and picked up his cell phone. He dialed Abigail's number and cranked the truck

"Hey." He grinned when she answered, "all done."

"So, its yours?"

"Yep." he checked behind him before backing out of the parking space, "so.. are you busy right now?"

"No, I was just finishing up the laundry."

"You all packed up?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I am headed over to the storage unit, and I will see you later."

"Ok."

"Abbie." Andy sighed

"Yeah."

"I..." He slammed his fist onto the steering wheel, "what did you want for dinner?"

"Doesn't matter, I can cook us something."

"No, that's ok, I can grab something."

"Andy are you ok?" Abigail sat down on the couch, laying the folded t shirt in the hamper.

"Yeah, just... I just miss you."

She smiled, "I miss you too, see you in a little while."

Andy hit the end button and slung the phone onto the seat. Why was he so damn scared to tell her how he felt.

"I would love a hot bubble bath." Abigail stretched and ran her hand through her hair.

"Well, I have two bathrooms."

"I know." she smiled, shaking her head.

"Go on." He nodded toward the bedroom, "got a surprise for you anyway."

Abigail could hear Andy knocking things around in the bedroom, and wondered what in the world he could be doing. She let the water out of the tub and dried off.

"Hey," Andy tapped on the door, "don't bother getting dressed."

"What?"

Andy cracked the door open and sighed. Abigail had already put her clothes on.

"Don't come out here yet." he grinned and closed the door.

Abigail sat down on the side of the tub and threw her hands into the air. "Well, I guess I will just sit here then."

Andy lit the candles and smoothed the sheets. He tapped on the bathroom door, "Ok, you can come out now."

Abigail opened the bathroom door to find that he had put black satin sheets on the bed, and lit candles. There was a bottle of massage oil sitting on the nightstand along with a can of what looked like cool whip.

Abigail turned to him and started to slide her shirt off.

"No." he took her hands, "don't do that yet."

"Why not?"

He kissed her and held out a box, "Why don't you go and put this on," he pressed his forehead to hers, "then meet me right here." He pointed to the bed.

Abigail cussed when she opened the box and realized that he had bought her a pair of edible underwear and a matching bra. "What the hell." Then she thought for a second, that just maybe this wouldn't be so bad. She slipped into the bra and underwear and opened the bathroom door to find Andy laying on the bed.

"Looks nice." He said smiling at her.

"Edible underwear?" she shook her head, "really."

"You ever had any eaten off of you?"

She shook her head no, suddenly hypnotized by his piercing lust filled eyes.

"Well." He laid her back on the bed, "I am kinda hungry."

Abigail's breath caught in her throat as she felt Andy's sexy mouth nibbling the undergarments off of her. He had not even touched her most sensitive places, and she already was nearing an orgasm.

"Oh Andy." she grabbed his shoulders.

"You like it baby?" he went to work on the bra.

"Yes." she said, licking his ear.

"Hey," He gave her a look, "you stop that now, don't be fuckin with my ears."

"MMMM" She giggled, nibbling at his earlobe.

"All right, you better stop that woman." he slid his hand down her leg.

"And just what are you gonna do if I don't stop?"

"May just have to go captain on you."

"You promise?" she ran her hand through his hair.

"Oh yeah, and I never," he licked her nipple, "ever break a promise."

He looked her in the eye as he started massaging her clit, sliding his fingers into her pussy which was now sopping wet.

"Oh... oh my gosh." Abigail arched her back.

"You gonna cum for me baby?" he whispered into her ear.

"Yeah." She panted.

"Look at me Abbie."

"Oh... god... feels...so...good." she thrust her pelvis up, "Andy."

"What do you want?"

"You... your mouth..."

"You want me to eat you baby?"

She nodded, her eyes weak with passion.

"God I love your pussy." he sniffed, "smells so good." He kissed her thigh before lapping at her clit, "tastes good too."

Abigail let out a yell, her body jerking. "Andy. oh.. don't stop"

"I don't plan to." he slid his cock over her clit. "you want it?"

"Yes."

Andy rocked his hips. sending Abigail over the edge one more time. He tossed his head back and groaned.

"That's the good thing about being in your own house." he pulled the covers up, Abigail snuggling against him.

"What's that?"

"You can have as much sex as you want to, and yell as loud as you want to."

She ran her hand down his chest. God this man was sexy.

Andy sensed that something wasn't right. He slid down and pulled her close

"You ok?"

"Yeah why?"

"I don't know, you just seem tense or something."

"I..." she sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees, "I am afraid."

"Of what?"

She turned and looked him right in the eye. "Of you."


	7. Chapter 7

"Abbie, what…" Andy sat up and slipped his arms around her. "Why are you afraid of me?"

She sniffed and shook her head, "Not YOU." She stood up and reached for her shirt, "this. "She slid the shirt on and sat back down on the bed, "I… I didn't think I would…"

"What?" He caressed her cheek, "fall in love again?"

"No." she took his hand and held it in her lap. "I never thought I would feel like this, ever."

"Well," he grinned, "Glad to know I am doing something right."

"I just have this.. horrible feeling that something bad is gonna happen."

"Tell you what." Andy kissed her, "Why don't we go grab something to eat."

"This late?"

"Yeah, why not," he slipped his jeans on, "aren't you hungry?"

"Well yeah but..." She shrugged, realizing this was a battle she wasn't going to win.

Andy pulled in front of an all night Diner. He shut the truck off and looked over at Abigail.

"This.." she giggled, "this looks like Mel's Diner."

"Yeah, I know." he laughed, "and one of the waitresses is named Flo."

"You shut up."

"I am serious."

Andy held the door and Abigail walked in, sliding into a booth by the door. She laughed, running her fingers through her hair at a goofy comment Andy had made, and froze. That couldn't be him.

"Hey." Andy said softly, reaching for her hand. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." she glanced up at him, and then back at her menu, "just thought I recognized someone."

Andy glared in the dark haired man's direction and leaned back in the seat. He sized the guy up and wondered if this was the man who had hurt Abigail so badly.

Johnathan leaned back, propping his feet on the side of the boat.

"Hey, Abbie ever talk about her past, you know, before she moved here?"

"No." Johnathan re adjusted his hat, "I know she was with some dude named Greg, but..." he looked over at his brother, "why do you ask?"

"Some guy at the diner last night, made her nervous."

"Nervous how?"

"Nervous like she'd seen a damn ghost."

"You ask her about it?"

"Yeah," Andy plucked a water bottle from the cooler, "she acted like it was no big deal, but her face told me different."

"You think that's the guy who forced himself on her?"

Andy sat the bottle back in the cooler, "He better not let me find out he is."

Greg Mitchell glanced down at the directions he'd printed off of Google before turning into the driveway of the house. He'd done a search for Abigail and found her listed at this address. He climbed out of the car and walked up the driveway.

Abigail was coming out of the laundry room when the doorbell rang. She was hoping she'd be done and back home by now. Johnathan had hosted a party the night before, and the house was a mess. She sat the hamper on the couch and went to the door.

"Greg." she took a step back, "what the.. how the hell did you find me?"

"Google." He smiled, sliding his sunglasses off, "you look good Abbie."

"You need to leave, now."

"Nice house."

"Its not mine, it belongs to my boss."

Abigail nervously tucked her hair behind her ear, wishing like hell Johnathan and Andy would come back from their fishing trip. As if they had read her mind, Johnathan and Andy drove up.

"Hey, that's the little fucker from the diner."

"You sure." Johnathan un buckled his seatbelt and reached for the door.

"Yeah, I am sure."

"Hey man.. wait a second Andy."

Andy stormed up the driveway, almost knocking the man down.

"You ok?" he looked at Abigail, knowing by the look on her face she wasn't.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Johnathan stepped up and cleared his throat. Greg turned around, almost intimidated by the six foot boat captain.

"Can I help you?" Johnathan folded his arms over his chest.

"I... I was just looking for Abbie."

"Well, you found her, so you can leave now." Andy slid his arm around her.

"Good to see you." Greg smiled and walked to his car.

"You ok?"

Abigail shook her head before bolting to the back door. Andy was right behind her.

"Hey." He pulled her to him. She was shaking uncontrollably.

"Abbie." He wrapped his arms around her, "Its ok."

She sobbed against him, old memories flooding back.

"Come on." He rubbed her back, lets go home, you can take a hot bath and..."

"I still have work to do." she wiped her eyes, her words coming in choked sobs.

"I think Johnathan will understand."

Andy walked in the back door and led Abigail to the bathroom, "Go wash your face."

"You take her home."

Andy nodded.

"So, is that the guy?"

"Yep."

"He shows his face over here again, he's fuckin dead."

Andy sighed, too weary to even talk. He just wanted to get Abbie and go home.

Andy unlocked the door and slid his arm around Abigail, leading her inside.

"Why don't you go up and take a hot bath."

She shook her head no, sitting down on the couch.

"Babe if you don't talk to me..."

"I don't want to talk about it Andy ok." she sat back, "just.. just leave me alone."

Andy gave her a hurt look and went upstairs.

Abigail sat on the couch, still shaken up. Why the hell did he follow her here. She put her head in her hands, feeling like a piece of crap for snapping at Andy. She sighed and stood up, making her way to the bedroom.

"Hey." she walked up behind him, sliding her arms around his waist, "I'm sorry."

"Its ok." he took her hands, kissing them, "I just wish you would talk to me, that's all."

"Its just." She sat down on the bed, "its just a part of my life that I want to forget."

"I understand that, but the toes of the past seem to step on the heels of the future, and I don't want this shit you went through with him affecting my relationship with you."

"It wont."

"It already is Abbie." He sat down in front of her, "there are certain things you don't want to do, and I know its because..."

She looked away. She knew what he was talking about. Andy had been wanting Abbie to suck him, bad. She had tried but all she could think about was that awful night when Greg had held a gun to her head. She shivered, hoping Andy hadn't noticed, but he had.

"Look, I love you." She looked up at him wide eyed, "yeah, I said it, I love you." He brushed her hair back, "and this shit with this Greg is affecting us."

"Andy I am sorry, I don't know..."

"Talk to someone." he looked away, "go to a counselor, just... get some help baby, please."

"I cant talk to a total stranger about my personal life."

"I will go with you."

"I am not crazy Andy. "

"No one said you were."

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "Just.. talk to someone ok."

Abigail nodded, "Maybe you are right."

"I meant what I said before."

"I know."

She walked out of the room.

"I just wish I knew you felt the same way."

TWO WEEKS LATER

"You ready?" Andy picked up his keys and shut off the TV.

"I guess." Abigail slipped her shoes on, "I just don't see how this is gonna help anything."

"Can you just humor me please?"

"Andy, you don't get it, a lot of the stuff he did, I just want to forget."

"Ok, so what if I tell you that I am fuckin nuts about you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.."

"Andy, don't say that..."

"Why not, its true," He forced her to look at him, "I don't want this shit to affect us anymore, shit Abbie, you act like you don't trust me."

She peered up at him through tear filled eyes, "I don't."


	8. Chapter 8

The counselor slid her glasses off and looked at Abigail.

"So tell me, how do you feel about this new guy, Andy, is that his name?"

Abigail nodded, "We broke up, I.. I just don't trust men."

"Abigail, you are never going to be happy, with anyone, until you can get past this."

"I know." She rubbed her forehead. "I thought things with me and Andy were good."

"And?"

"He... he wanted me to do things, that I wasn't comfortable doing, because of being with Greg."

"Ok."

Abigail shifted in her seat. She knew the counselor wanted details, she just wasn't sure she wanted to tell her.

"So, what did he want you to do?"

"Do I really have to go there?"

"No, but I wish you would. "She sighed, "Abigail, I cant help you if you wont let me."

"He.. he wanted, "She gestured to her crotch, "Oral sex."

"He wanted to give you oral sex?"

"No, yes, I mean, he did."

"I am sorry I don't understand.."

"He wanted me to give him a blow job ok, and I didn't want to."

"I see. "she nodded, "And did you tell him why?"

"No," Abigail teared up, "I was too embarrassed."

"Abigail," the lady folded her hands in front of her, "I have been married, happily, for over thirty years, and I have to tell you that the strongest foundation in a relationship is one, honesty, and two, communication. You cant clam up when you are with a man and expect him to..."

"I know that." She glared at the woman, "ok, so answer a question for me, has your husband of thirty years ever held a gun to your head and told you if you didn't suck his dick he'd blow your brains out?"

"Well, no..."

"Then do not judge me." Abigail grabbed her purse and stood up.

"Abigail, we are not done here."

"I am sorry, but you are wrong." She reached for the doorknob, "We are very much done here." She slammed the door on her way out.

Andy tried, hard to concentrate on the water. He was watching the waves, knowing that a failed warning from him could mean someone's life. He rubbed his chin and sighed.

"Why don't you just call her man." Johnathan said from his post in the co captain chair.

"Call who?"

"Abigail."

"Why would I want to call her, she broke it off remember?"

"Yeah, but you are still in love with her."

"No I am not."

"Ok." Johnathan got up and stretched, "want a cup of coffee?"

Andy shook his head no.

Johnathan stepped into the galley and poured a cup of coffee. He made a mental note to call Abigail as soon as the headed in to offload.

Abigail busied herself, trying hard to get her work done. When she broke things off with Andy, she had moved back in with Johnathan. She sat a hamper of clean clothes on Johnathan's bed and closed the door. She could hear the phone ringing and made her way downstairs.

"Hey."

She smiled when she heard Johnathan's voice and sat down on the couch.

"Hey yourself. How are things going?"

"Great, we are just about done." He sighed, "listen hon, I usually don't do stuff like this but... you and Andy.."

"I would rather not discuss that with you." She said firmly, "we..."

"Abigail, he loves you."

"I.. I have to go."

Abigail curled up into a ball on the couch and sobbed. "Damn you Greg.. damn you straight to hell."

Andy pulled into the driveway of his brother's house, hoping to be able to see Abigail. He'd tried to date other women when they'd broken up, but he couldn't seem to shake his feelings for her. He walked up the driveway and rang the bell.

"Hey." Johnathan answered the door, hair mussed, no shirt. It was Andy's guess that he'd either just gotten a piece or he'd just woke up. Andy's guess was it was likely both.

"Hey, she here?"

"Yeah," Johnathan nodded, "out back."

Andy slipped out the back door so quietly that Abigail didn't even look up.

"Abbie." He said softly.

Abigail jerked her head up and gasped, "Andy. What are you..."

"I came to see you." He sat down in front of her. "you been doing ok?"

"Yeah fine." she fiddled with her hair, not wanting to look into his eyes.

"I missed you."

"Andy.."

"You still seeing that counselor?"

"No, I quit going."

He sighed, "Why?"

"Because, my sex life is none of her business that's why."

"She was just trying to..."

"Yeah, I know."

They sat in strained silence for what seemed like hours, and he finally spoke.

"Abbie, I love you." she started so speak and he stopped her, "let me finish, and I wouldn't ever try to make you do something you weren't comfortable doing."

"I know that."

"Then what's the problem. "He took his face in her hands, "I am not Greg."

She nodded. "Its just... its not that easy to forget."

"I know. but will you, can you at least let me help you?"

"Its just not that easy Andy." she stood up and walked to the pool, sitting down, she dangled her feet in the water.

Andy sat down beside her and took her hand, "Talk to me, tell me what's got you so fuckin scared of me."

"Its not you." She peered at him through tears and sighed, "its... when I was with Greg he did some things that.. "she shook her head, "its just hard to get over."

"I am listening,"

Andy sat wide eyed as Abigail told him about that awful night.

"God Abbie, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, you would think I was weak and..."

"No, I wouldn't." he caressed her cheek, "I think you are just about one of the strongest people I have ever met."

"You mean that?"

"Yeah, I do."

Andy took her hand and stood up, pulling her to her feet, "Guess skinny dipping in the middle of the day's out of the question."

She giggled, sliding her arms around his neck, "I think skinny dipping with you is out of the question period."

"I wonder if John's gone yet?"

"I don't know, he said he was leaving to go to the gym at two, what time is it?"

Andy looked down at his watch, "Its 2:30" he wagged his eye brows, "race you to the bed."

Abigail took off before he could move and beat him to the door. He caught her just as she reached the couch, they were both laughing.

"I don't think I can wait till we get upstairs." he kissed her, sliding his shirt off.

"Me either." she slid her shorts off.

Abigail eyed Andy's massive cock and pushed him down onto the couch. Before he could think, his cock was in her mouth.

"Abbie, baby you don't have to... Oh my god." He laid his head back, "damn I wish you knew how good that felt."

Abbie almost gagged, holy shit, he was huge. She palmed his balls, and felt them tighten. She removed her shirt and bra and mounted him.

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah," He panted, pawing her tits. "you actually do that pretty well."

"You do everything pretty well." She tossed her head back and moaned.

Andy twirled her nipples between his fingers, grinning at the reaction he got from her. He pulled her head down and whispered, "I love seeing you cum" In her ear.

"You do?" he nodded. Abigail stood up then laid down on the floor in front of him, spreading her legs wide, "then make me cum Captain." and he did, twice before sinking his cock into her.

Andy rubbed Abigail's arm. She was on the couch, curled against him. She ran her finger down his chest and smiled. "That was awesome."

"Yeah," he kissed the top of her head, "and if you are a good girl, you just might get seconds."

Abigail nodded, "I would like that." she propped on her elbow and looked over at him, "Andy, I have no idea what the future holds for me, but I do know, that I don't want to spend another minute of my life without you."

"I feel the same way about you." he toyed with her hair, "so, can we talk things out from now on?"

She nodded, "Yeah, and I am sorry about..."

"It doesn't matter." he smiled at her, "I love you."

Abigail curled back onto his chest. Life was good, really good. She just hoped nothing happened to screw it up.

Johnathan came home to find Andy and Abigail wrapped in each other's arms, fast asleep on the couch. He smiled and shook his head, covering them with a blanket before making his way upstairs.


End file.
